Sweatpants and TShirts
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Really? Who's idea was it to go clubbing for Maka's birthday? And who chose that dress...?


**So I know it's been forever since I've written. And I actually have a lot of short oneshots in my journal that I may or may not finish. I just really want to write a Maka and Soul fic. Just an Experiment will be finished soon, so don't worry. Enjoy! I don't own anything. ;~;**

MPOV

"Remind me again just _why_ I'm letting you guys take me out instead of staying home and reading like I usually do for my birthday?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice. I guess it was kind of exciting that I was finally turning eighteen. But really, did everyone have to really get all worked up for this? Soul just chuckled at my annoyance.

"Because, Maka." He seemed to struggle with his words here, and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're important to us. Now go change. You wouldn't want to keep the others waiting, right? That's not cool." I just groaned and stomped off to my room, where Liz and Patty had picked out a dress for me for tonight. I had opted to use a light amount of makeup; only enough to accentuate my green eyes. I hoped that getting the dress on wouldn't mess it up.

And I had gaped when I saw the dress. It was beautiful, yes, but, well…what's a _not_ derogatory word for slutty? Promiscuous? Unbridled? Wild? For me, anyway. Either of those would have to do. It was a green that matched my eyes, halter top, complimented the small amount of curves I had formed in the few years that had passed, and stopped just a few inches down my smooth thighs, where the fabric had become tighter.

I looked over myself in the mirror once or twice, and decided I should let my hair down. I threw my dual ponytails out and shook out my hair, before quickly brushing it. Then I put on the shoes the gun twins had given me to match – three inch heels – and I was on my way out of my room.

"Soul, are you ready?" I said, when I caught him staring, causing my face to flare up. His eyes travelled up and down my body once more before finally resting on my face, noticing my blush and coughing, hiding his own embarrassment. I just looked away and played with my hair.

"Uh, yeah." We made way to the motorcycle outside, before he seemed to realize something. He turned to me, with his eyebrows furrowed, concern in his beautiful red eyes…whoa. Where did that thought come from? "Won't you be cold?" I understood his point and before I could respond he slipped out of his jacket and helped me into it.

"Thanks, Soul." I said, giving him a small smile. He just smirked back.

"Don't mention it." He said, starting the biking and motioning for me to get on after him. I did – being very careful in doing so – and wrapped my arms around his waist, awaiting a mysterious birthday night.

* * *

><p>"We're <em>clubbing <em>for my birthday?" I exclaimed, as Liz and Patty laughed, and Soul just shrugged. Really? Clubbing? What was fun about having some stranger's hot and sweaty body pressed up against yours as they danced off beat to the music? I mean, I guess I could understand some sort of entertainment of going out dancing with someone who meant a lot to you…I unintentionally looked towards Soul, who sent me that sharp-toothed grin, which only granted me a sped up heart beat and flushed cheeks.

Great. _Now_ I knew where that thought came from earlier. I wasn't so utterly hopeless in the romantic world to know what these signs meant on other women. Why should they mean any different when it came to me?

"Of course we're clubbing!" Black Star said exuberantly. "And I will dance the best, and be the dancing star! C'mon Tsubaki!" He said, eagerly taking her hand and dragging her to the dance floor. It's been years since the two finally confessed their love for one another. They've been almost unbearably happy ever since.

"It was Liz and Patty's idea. And it's hard to ever turn them down." Kid said nonchalantly. I've never really heard much about Kid's love life…it does make me wounder sometimes, though…

"Yeah! So let's go have some fun!" Patty cheered and dragged me out to the dance floor with herself and Liz. I looked helplessly back to Soul who only chuckled to me and waved before being caught in a conversation with Kid.

Once on the dance floor, my point from the before was proven. Over and over and over again. Although, at most times, it was pretty fun just letting loose with Liz and Patty. They laughed at my awkward dance moves, while I gawked at their skilled ones. Obviously, they've had more practice dancing than I have, but that's all right. I lost track of how many songs had gone by but the current one, Young, Wild, and Free, was just ending, and in its place a distinct saxophone melody started to play, and I could already tell I was going to like this song.

Suddenly I felt a familiar presence behind me and a large, warm hand on my ribs, pulling me closer to the figure I knew as Soul. I'm sure my face was as red as a cherry, from dancing and the proximity.

"I thought you were dead set on not having fun tonight?" His voice was low in my ear. I just laughed.

"I guess I was wrong."

"It's pretty fun watching you dance." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I bet it'd be more fun dancing." I challenged. I could feel his smirk against my ear.

"You're on."

_You make me this__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat.__  
><em>_makes me this__  
><em>_Brings me up__  
><em>_Brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat.__  
><em>_You make me this__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat.__  
><em>_makes me this__  
><em>_Brings me up_

_Brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat._

As soon as the words started, Soul pulled me hard against his body. So hard, in fact, I let out a surprised gasp. He slid his hand from the base of my ribs to the edge of my hips, and with his other, he grasped mine, wrapping it around his own neck. He started swaying side to side, and I swayed with him, hyperaware of every place we touched and how well my body fit into his frame.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah_

_Mr. Saxo Beat__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat_

_Hey sexy boy set me free__  
><em>_Don't be so shy play with me__  
><em>_My dirty boy can't you see__  
><em>_That you belong next to me__  
><em>_Hey sexy boy set me free__  
><em>_Don't be so shy play with me__  
><em>_My dirty boy can't you see there are the one that I need.__  
><em>

At this point, apparently, I wasn't the only one feeling the sexual tension. He took my hand and spun me quickly around to face him, the hand that was once resting upon my hips now residing on the small of my back and a small part of my butt, pressing me ever closer to him. He took one look in my eyes, trailing down to my lips, then back to my eyes, trying to decide if _now_ was really a good time. In such a moment of intensity and passion, he decided, and swiftly captured my lips as the song played on.

_You make me this__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat.__  
><em>_Makes me this__  
><em>_Brings me up__  
><em>_Brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Oh Oh Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah mmm yeah__  
><em>_...mmm yeah ... mmm yeah... mmm yeah... mmm yeah...__  
><em>_You make me this__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat__  
><em>_Makes me this__  
><em>_Brings me up__  
><em>_Brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_You make me this__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down.. down...down__  
><em>_The Saxo Beat.__  
><em>_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up__  
><em>_Bring me down.. down...down__  
><em>_The Saxo Beat._

By the time the song was over, my hands were either woven through Soul's hair or touching his face lightly, whereas his hand just slid farther down my frame and the other cupped my neck. I could see his mouth slightly swollen from our animated make-out session. My thoughts were incoherent. What. Just. Happened. I mean, I wouldn't complain about it. But…huh?

"Damn, Maka." Soul said, smirking, and licking his thumb. "I didn't expect you to be that good." I blushed furiously and prepared to hit him with a Maka-Chop, but he could tell it was coming. He grabbed my wrist and looked down at me. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>We walked through the door, and I was about to plop down on the couch before Soul not-so-lightly threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his room.<p>

"H-hey!" I managed to stammer out. "I'm in a dress, you know!" He just laughed and sat me down on his bed before rummaging through some of his drawers. Assuming he was successful, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he often wore and handed them to me.

"Here. I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him with a click. I let out an audible groan and fell back on his bed, taking in his smell. Oh dear Death God, what have I gotten myself into? I slipped out of the green dress and into the more comfortable clothes of Soul's. I walked to his bathroom and took a clean towel to wash the make-up from my face. Just as I sat back down on the edge of his bed, Soul reentered. When he did, he smiled at me.

"You know, I have pajamas in my room. I also have a room." I said, making sure he knew how confused I was.

"Yeah, I just figured you'd look cuter in something of mine." Oh. Well, okay. I just nodded to show understanding. I watched him go back to the same drawer and pull out another pair of sweatpants. I gave him a questioning glance, and he just raised one eyebrow and smirked as he removed his shirt. Oh. He was giving me privacy. But he doesn't care. I looked away as he removed his pants but glanced back to notice he wears boxers, not briefs. After moments of silence I spoke up.

"So there was a second before you kissed me. Like you were contemplating something. What was it?" I blurted out. He walked around to his side of the queen bed and motioned for me to climb in next to him. Reluctantly, I did. Under the covers, with his arm rested lazily over my waist as we laid face to face, my reluctance faded.

"I was just woundering if it was right for our first kiss. Maka, you've only ever been the one for me. I didn't want to mess things up in a moment of possibly lapsed judgment." My confused expression melted into a smile.

"Soul…"I snuggled closer to him, placing on hand on the scar on his chest. "I feel the same way."

"Oh, and by the way." He whispered into my hair. "Happy Birthday, Maka."

His finger came to my chin and lifted my face up to up for my gaze to meet his. In that moment, he kissed me so softly and with so much care, it was like my first kiss all over again.


End file.
